Darlie/Gallery
Pilot DarliePic.jpg|Early design as seen on the Pilot Darlie Pilot Invintation.png|Darlie reading Clarence's invitation in the pilot Darlie from above view.png|Darlie in the pilot from an above view ClarencePilot1.PNG ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot5.PNG Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Capture 04122014 124255.png Clarence's Millions A bored Jeff and Breehn.png Clarence's Millions 008.png 7644432.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 015.png Clarence's Millions 099.png You suck, Baker!.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Fight Fight Fight.png Clarence's Millions 173.png Clarence's Millions 176.png Honk 0987654.png To the flag of the USA.png Make it stop.png Okay. who's next.png I'll see you guys later....png Tumblr inline n9t5avNbFf1qb55ta.png Nothing will.png Little blue hood.png Horn party.png Horn Party!!.png Oh really Clarence.png Zoo Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Dissapointed kids.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png Puddle Eyes Movie's done, class.png L.png That's really good, man!.png GASP.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png Slumber Party JeffWriting.png Hey, Jeff look at this.png Back of Jeff's head.png Slumber Party episode - number 005.png Slumber Party episode - numero 009.png Say ah.png Woah i got a envelope.png So, like, my mom is a total....png Average Jeff Average Jeff 10.png 1009476820.png The Forgotten Clarence sraces off girl.png Neighborhood Grill Darlie in Neighborhood Grill.png Pilot Expansion ClarencePilot1.PNG ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot5.PNG Rough Riders Elementary 8824443353225.png Cool story, Clarence!.png Turtle Hats It's almost 3.png Oh, man....png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Mmmmm.....png Take some final notes.png Take notes, take notes.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png Straight Illin Darlie in Straight Illin.png Detention Is everyone here today.png Jeff, Really.png The too-cool-for-school club.png Hey guys, why won't we play outside.png I'd rather stay here.png Uh guys, you might want to see this.png Guys, looks like Clarence is having fun.png What are we waiting for, let's join him!.png Hairence School out for the summer.png Lil' Buddy Everyone looking at Little buddy.png Captura de pantalla (1545).png Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png Captura de pantalla (1601).png What's up with Clarence.png Captura de pantalla (1621).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png Balance Screenshot (260).png What is he up to-.png Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 4.48.07 PM.png 888.png Great job, Percy!.png Oh, no. I forgot my homework again!.png Screenshot (302).png Screenshot (304).png Season 2 Lost Playground We want to go!.png I love reading!.png Jeff having fun.png Screenshot (602).png 05566555.png Screenshot (616).png E2dcd644-f8a6-4507-b07b-84cddcdbc8dd.png Screenshot (647).png Freedom Cactus Screenshot (190).png Screenshot (191).png Screenshot (192).png Would you like to go, Breehn.png Screenshot (195).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (399).png Ren Faire Screenshot 2016-01-23-14-09-13.png Time Crimes Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-50-15.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-53-23.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-56-35.png Everyone Looking at Clarence.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-00-21.png Screenshot (335).png Saturday School Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-53-30.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-53-21.png The Tails of Mardrynia Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-36-52-1.png Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-22-1.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 633383.jpg Skater Sumo Skater Sumo 392100.jpg The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-07-37-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-42-1.png The Substitute 124791.jpg The Substitute 140040.jpg TqOw7MUT02.jpg The Substitute 156924.jpg The Substitute 256190.jpg The Substitute 261195.jpg The Substitute 288021.jpg The Substitute 312513.jpg Belson being billy bad@$$.jpg The Substitute 374274.jpg The Substitute 412913.jpg The Substitute 417417.jpg The Substitute 532699.jpg The Substitute 556990.jpg The Substitute 565832.jpg The Substitute 615282.jpg The Substitute 638639.jpg The Substitute 651485.jpg Okay, class!.png Classroom Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-39-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-49-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-47-07-1.png Clarence-Classroom 128729.jpg Clarence-Classroom 151151.jpg Clarence-Classroom 156723.jpg Clarence-Classroom 158725.jpg Clarence-Classroom 160360.jpg OHood.png Clarence-Classroom 163363.jpg Tumblr o7hu48u4MN1rggj8ko1 540.gif Clarence-Classroom 167467.jpg G8Y4NzxOTp.jpg Clarence-Classroom 177544.jpg Clarence-Classroom 179112.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 300901.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence eyes on Sumo.png Clarence-Classroom 353720.jpg Clarence-Classroom 357491.jpg Clarence-Classroom 405506.jpg Clarence-Classroom 528295.jpg Clarence-Classroom 589022.jpg Kl9cWBFKtJ.jpg So, no test.png Clarence-Classroom 618785.jpg Oh, Thank God.png Clarence-Classroom 622890.jpg Tumblr o7hu48u4MN1rggj8ko2 540.gif Clarence-Classroom 645012.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 293733.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 345033.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 575833.jpg Space Race Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 1708.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 34667.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 36000.jpg Clarence Space Race 476410.jpg Plant Daddies Knjfuzx 37004.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 364767.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 366133.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (29).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (128).png CLARENCE! YOU TOLD THEM.png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (144).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (168).png You did great, Sumo... Jerk....png Worm Bin Screenshot (4598).png Screenshot (4600).png Screenshot (4607).png Screenshot (4638).png Screenshot (4643).png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure Open the doors.gif Screenshot (4249).png Who were you again.png Explore Grass.png This isn't honey!!!.png Clarence upset and Belson don't care.png Birthday Now everyone is here.jpg Birthday 15.jpg Birthday 21.jpg Capture The Flag Screenshot (5032).png 522YJO33454.png Screenshot (5067).png Screenshot (5074).png Screenshot (5080).png Screenshot (5082).png Screenshot (5099).png Belson's Backpack Screenshot (5118).png Screenshot (5119).png Screenshot (5408).png Screenshot (5409).png Screenshot (5430).png Pizza Hero Okay, let's get this over with.png And the winner is... not Jeff.gif Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1223).png SGW P09.jpg Valentimes Screenshot (1199).png Screenshot (1202).png Clarence for President Screenshot (2615).png Screenshot (2621).png Flood Brothers Come on! Play with me!.png Clarence finally gets a sleepover.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Screenshot (1023).png Screenshot (1031).png Screenshot (1040).png Shoop is not coming out.png Public Radio PR5.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1276).png CATM (1281).png Cool Guy Clarence Screenshot (1748).png Screenshot (1751).png Screenshot (1752).png Screenshot (1753).png Screenshot (1755).png Screenshot (1756).png Screenshot (1761).png Your lost, Box Head.png Jeff's a loser, am I right.png Missing Cat MC19.png MC24.png Big Trouble in Little Aberdale The Trade Screenshot (2425).png Screenshot (2440).png Screenshot (2449).png A Sumoful Mind Look how cool Jupiter is.png Clarence, would you please stop that.png Shorts Separation Anxiety Screenshot (1059).png Screenshot (1066).png Screenshot (1068).png Screenshot (1070).png Screenshot (1071).png Screenshot (1073).png Screenshot (1078).png Miscellaneous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|First row, sixth person Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries